1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to game actuation devices, and more specifically to a joystick cover for joysticks on game actuation devices.
2. Background of the Invention
Video, computer, and arcade games continue to remain popular. Several of the games continue to require the player or operator to use at least one depressible button and a joystick to control various aspects of the games. Especially through the development of the at-home computer and video game systems, hand-held controllers are frequently used for the operator to control the action.
Various controllers or game actuation devices have been developed through the years, but most still have at least one depressible button and a joystick. Several game actuation devices include a plurality of depressible buttons and one or more joysticks. Joysticks on recent game actuation devices are mushroom-shaped, with a thin portion extending up from a base of the game actuation device, and wider top portion for engagement by a thumb or finger. The joystick operator typically uses the joystick to control movement during the game for positioning to accomplish a goal or to avoid a dangerous threat. Therefore, good, sustained, comfortable contact with the joystick is essential to the success of the operator during the game.